


i'm down on my knees, i wanna take you there

by Victorian_Asylum



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ;), Do I regret it? Not one bit, F/F, Is my only contribution to this fandom smut? Yes it is, Is that a Madonna song as a title?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Asylum/pseuds/Victorian_Asylum
Summary: Yasha wants companionship.Beau is curious.





	i'm down on my knees, i wanna take you there

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero explanation for this. 20 some episodes in, brand spankin' new to CR, and the first thing I write is smut. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Beau was curious.

With everything going to absolute shit around her, she was looking for something to occupy her mind anyway, and her near burning desire to seek out truths was drawing words out of her mouth that she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. “So you’re lookin’ for some nighttime companionship, huh?”

Yasha looked over at her from where she sat beneath the window, silent and retrospective. “I was curious, is all. I haven’t- I mean, y’know, I’ve never really… been anywhere that was so, well…”

“Open?”

Yasha scratched behind her ear. “That’s…. yeah, that’s about right.”

“You were interested though.” Beau shifted on the bed, rolling onto her side and propping her head up on one hand. “No one ever asks unless they’re like, actually wantin’ a lil somethin’.”

Yasha looked away, towards the scuffed floor. She was quiet, reflective, turning something over in her head. Just when Beau decided that was the unofficial and distinctive end to the topic, Yasha said, rather softly, “I was. Interested, I mean.” She exhaled heavily, as if wrestling the words from her own throat. “Am interested.”

“Oh yeah?” Beau raised an eyebrow. Ordinarily, she wouldn’t give two shits when, where or with who people had sex with. That was their own prerogative, so long as they did it far away from her. But Yasha intrigued her, and she was totally fucking hot, so bonus points there. Beau wanted to unravel the enigma that was Yasha in more ways than one. “We talkin’ one night stand type of deal or-“

“Yes.” The answer was immediate. Defensive. After a moment, Yasha shifted from her seat on the ground, untucking her legs and letting them stretch out before her. “I am not interested in a relationship. My duty comes first.”

“Yeah, no, no, I get it. That shit’s messy.” Of course, Beau herself wouldn’t know any better. All of her relationships were short, passionate things that always ended in flames. She was a combustible person who had only ever really known matches. Now that she had been traveling far the hell away from her old life, she didn’t really have time to focus on that anyway. And she certainly didn’t want to get tied down somewhere. A long pause followed her words, and, after a deliberation she wouldn’t have considered with anyone else, she ventured forward, and asked, “Did you want to, y’know, like…?”

“Did I want to… oh!” Yasha blinked. “With you?”

Beau shrugged, doing her best to appear nonchalant despite her rapid fire heartbeat slamming in her chest and ears. “Yeah, sure. Why not? I’m down if that’s somethin’ you want.”

“I, um, I think I would like that. Do you want me to- should I go over there?”

“Yes. Yeah. The bed is probably more comfortable and stuff.” Beau didn’t think she would get this far. She didn’t imagine she would get anywhere close to this. She’s thought about it, sure, dreamt of it once or twice, but she had always figured it was a long shot, and those were not her speciality. That required shit like charisma, shit she didn’t have.

Beau rolled onto her back as Yasha slowly approached, as if expecting Beau to rescind her offer. She didn’t. Yasha climbed into the bed, carefully swinging one leg over Beau’s body until she was straddling her. Yasha glanced at Beau, seeing if she was crossing any lines. The sight of Yasha sitting there, with her thick, muscular thighs on Beau’s hips, had her at a loss for words, so she simply nodded. Yasha leaned forward, propping herself up on her forearms so her face hovered inches above Beau’s, thick hair falling like a sheet around her. She hesitated, unsure of how to proceed.

Before she could doubt herself, Beau surged forward, capturing Yasha’s lips in a messy kiss that smushed noses and clashed teeth. It seemed to catch Yasha off guard at first, but she recovered quickly, kissing back slowly at first, tentative, then with more confidence and ease. She tasted like cheap ale, but Beau doubted she herself was any better. Beau’s hands wandered, trailing up Yasha’s arms, over her shoulders and down her back. Beau’s arms couldn’t reach Yasha’s waist from here, so she rested her hands below the barbarian’s shoulder blades as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue past Yasha’s lips. To her surprise, a low growl sounded from Yasha’s throat and the sound sent shivers down Beau’s spine.

Panting lightly, Yasha pulled back and looked down at Beau. “Is there anything you don’t want to happen?”

“No. You?”

“Please, do not restrain me in any way.”

“Got it.” A few moments pass with the two of them waiting for the other to make a move. She didn’t know about Yasha, but Beau had had quite a few one night stands, and in lieu of alcohol, there were other ways of making the beginning less awkward. Of getting things moving quickly towards the hot and heavy. Ordinarily, in a position like this, Beau would have flipped her partner over so she was on top. That drove girls wild. But Yasha was built like a mountain and didn’t move any easier, so Beau motioned for them to switch. Perhaps it was selfishness, but some part of Beau wanted Yasha to remember this. All of it. To consider this any time she was in want of companionship. Fueled by this thought and a bit of whiskey from earlier in the evening, Beau squashed the last bit of nerves still buzzing through her skin and assumed the role she liked best: control.

Yasha’s eyes watched Beau like a hawk, as her hands tentatively came to rest on Beau’s thighs. Beau grinned and winked down at her before starting to move, rolling the lower half of her torso in slow, deliberate motions, grinding ever so lightly against Yasha. Yasha breathed in deep, eyes traveling down to Beau’s stomach, watching the muscles contract. Beau reached up, tugging at the string that held her bun in place, letting her hair fall free. It was best to leave it untied, rather than deal with the way it uncomfortably tugged at her skalp. That, and she was weak as fuck for getting her hair pulled, but that was another matter entirely. She dropped the string over the side of the bed and move on to her shirt, making a show of take taking it off as she began to grind harder, earning another low growl.

Yasha grabbed her wrist and tugged Beau down into a bruising kiss, nipping at Beau’s bottom lip as she pulled back. Beau sat back up and Yasha followed, yanking her own shirt up and over her head and discarding it before moving to Beau’s neck, pausing as her lips hovered just beneath the monks jaw. “Marks?”

“Fuck yes, please.”

Yasha closed the gap, first with a gentle kiss, then a soft bite, before sucking harshly at the skin. Beau gasped, reflexively threading her fingers in Yasha’s hair. Beau may have been imagining it, but Yasha smiled against her neck and she trailed down, leaving a swath of hickies down the column of Beau throat. When she got to the juncture between Beau’s neck and shoulder, she bit down hard. Beau couldn’t hold back her moan, fingers bunching in Yasha’s hair. Yasha continued down until she reached Beau’s breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, teeth occasionally adding the slightest bite. Beau’s breasts weren’t particularly sensitive or erogenous, but godsdammit if the sight of Yasha practically worshiping them with her mouth did not reduce her to a panting mess anyway.

Yasha pulled away, pupils blown completely out. In one swift movement, she had Beau on her back on the bed. Yasha tugged at the sash tied to Beau’s waist and managed to untie it in a short amount of time. No sooner was it untied before she was pulling Beau’s pants down her hips, over her legs and off her ankles, taking her small clothes with them. Yasha was wasting no time. She glanced up at Beau for another conformation, and when she received it, ran one finger over Beau’s slit. Beau was already wet. It really didn’t take long to turn her on, especially if you were someone Beau was very attracted to. Yasha teased just outside Beau’s entrance, using her thumb to simultaneous rub featherlight circles across Beau’s clit, only enough to wind her up. It was a torturous pace that turned Beau on to the point that she ached.

Just when Beau was about to grab Yasha’s arm and do this herself, one of Yasha’s finger slipped past her entrance. Beau groaned at the sensation, turning her head into the mattress to muffle it. Yasha was experimental, pumping her finger slowly in and out as she gauged Beau’s reaction, before adding another. Beau closed her eyes as a wave of pleasure washed over her, adjusting quickly to the stretch Yasha’s fingers provided. Yasha crooked her fingers as she pulled them out, dragging against a sensitive spot on Beau’s front wall that had her moaning into the pillow, hips bucking reflexively at the sensation.

“Right there?”

“Ye- ahh-“ Beau let out a strangled gasped as Yasha pushed slowly in and out once more, hitting that same spot, cutting Beau off. “Fuckin’ hell, Yasha.”

Yasha leaned forward as she continued to work her fingers in and out, placing open mouthed kisses against Beau’s toned stomach, letting out a pleased hum when the muscles jumped in response. Soon, she was sucking and biting, alternatively leaving bruises and bitemarks. The contrast of the rough attention her stomach was getting in comparison to the gentle mintrastions elsewhere was driving Beau mad. 

“You don’t- have to be gentle,” Beau said, halting, voice catching whenever Yasha curled her fingers. “Just- fuck me up.”

Yasha stopped, pulling back and removing her fingers, and for a moment Beau worried she had crossed a line. But there was open desire in Yasha’s eyes, lips parted ever so slightly, bare chest rising and falling at a noticeably quicker pace. “Monks are flexible, no?”

“I mean, generally speaking, yeah.”

“Good.” With her free hand, Yasha lifted one of Beau legs up and over her shoulder, leaning forward slowly, as if testing to see if there was any point too far. There isn’t. Daily stretching kept Beau limber. Her entire fighting style would fall apart without it. She rarely had use for flexibility in this sense, a trait she was always disappointed to see was never out to use by past lovers and flings.

Yasha halted a few inches above Beau’s face, Beau’s leg hovering a hand length from touching her shoulder. “Does this hurt?” She asked. She glanced at Beau before looking around, licking her lips in appreciation of the sight beneath her. She looked impressed by the display of athleticism, intrigued by the level of flexibility. She seemed as if she was turning over possibilities this discovery had unlocked.

“Not at all.” Beau brought her arms up and over her head, looking at Yasha with a challenge in her eyes, daring the woman to let go of any and every inhibition and get lost in the passion of the night. Beau didn’t know if Yasha ever worried about being too rough with a partner, but if she did, she didn’t have to with her.

A hint of a smile ghosted past Yasha’s lips. She closed the gap with a kiss and Beau gasped into the barbarians mouth as two of Yasha’s fingers slammed into her, starting a harsh, brutal pace that left Beau breathless. Beau kissed back as best she could, fingers gripping the pillow. Yasha broke the kiss and buried her face in Beau’s neck, panting hard with exertion. If that wasn’t the hottest fucking thing, Beau didn’t know what was. She brought a hand up to her mouth, biting into the flesh of her thumb to stifle the moans Yasha was drawing out of her with every curl of her fingers. With Beau’s leg over Yasha’s shoulder, the woman was able to go deeper, down to the knuckle, filling Beau up, hitting every sensitive spot Beau had with a relentless rhythm. Beau was getting close, the pressure building up, waiting for a spectacular release she hadn’t had in a while. Yasha shifted her hand so her palm rubbed against Beau’s clit with each thrust, messy and rough, but it was all Beau needed. With that dual sensation, it didn’t take long to push Beau over the edge. As she came, she bit down hard on her hand, the other flying up to grip Yasha’s bicep. Beau’s back arched, inner walls clenching around Yasha’s fingers. Yasha pumped her fingers slowly, drawing the orgasm out as best she could before Beau fell back into the bed, spent.

Yasha withdrew her fingers, a fullness Beau already found herself missing. She sat back, chest heaving, a light sheen of sweat gleaming on her skin in the lamp light.

Beau released her own hand, glancing at the damage. A few spots had come close to breaking skin, but otherwise, it would just be a nasty bruise. Beau exhaled loudly. Imagining getting fucked senseless by Yasha was one thing. Experiencing it was another thing entirely. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked at Yasha, watched her wipe her fingers on the sheets. Seeing her sitting there, half undressed, eyes blown out with lust, was one of the hottest things Beau had ever witnessed.

Beau sat up, moving closer to Yasha. She picked up the woman’s hand, eyes locked, and placed the barbarians fingers into her mouth, sucking slowly on them, running her tongue up and down the length of them. Most of Beau’s cum had been wiped off, but that fact appeared to make little difference to Yasha, who watched with rapt attention, free hand bunching, white knuckled, into a fist. Beau’s head bobbed down, drawing all the entire length of Yasha’s fingers in before pulling them out with an exaggerated pop.

Yasha looked ready to throw Beau down on the bed and have her way with her again, eyes wide and hungry, but she also seemed eager to find out where this was going, staying still, waiting. “Companionship goes both ways.” Beau said, setting Yasha’s hand down after pressing a kiss into her palm. “Let me take care of you.”

Beau thought about Yasha a lot. She wasn’t good at reading people or understanding emotions, but something about the woman made Beau think that a softer being resides inside, hidden by scars and muscles and a deep pain. What little information she let slip about her past hinted at something indescribable painful. Maybe Beau could give her a little softness, if only for the night.

Beau kissed Yasha slowly, reverently, tapping into a patience she rarely used. Beau was rough and jagged, as acquired a taste as whiskey, constantly moving. For Yasha, though, she would slow it down. And if she had misread the situation, it was easy enough to correct, to fall back into her natural element of fast and hard.

Yasha placed her hands on Beau’s hips, pulling her closer, and Beau maneuvered herself into Yasha’s lap, hands on the small of Yasha’s back, pulling their bodies flush. To Beau’s surprise, Yasha sighed into the kiss as bare skin met bare skin. Beau kissed her way across the harsh plane of Yasha’s jaw, down her throat, delighted at the rapid pulse she felt beneath her lips. She moved across Yasha’s collarbone and up the other side of her neck, stopping beneath her ear. Beau ran her tongue across the shell of Yasha’s ear and the barbarian let out a throaty moan in response. Beau did the same to her other ear, earning a similar response. The Beau’s surprise, Yasha didn’t seem to care about how loud she was. Beau grazed her teeth across Yasha’s ear in a feathery hint of a bite. Yasha’s hands tightened their grip on Beau waist.

Seeing that there was still plenty of room behind them, Beau sat back, placing a hand on Yasha’s chest, coaxing her down until the woman’s back hit the mattress, adjusting her legs in the process. Beau leaned down, kissing Yasha’s stomach just above the hem of her pants, then slowly trailed her tongue up, stopping between the barbarians ample breasts. Beau planted kisses, open mouthed and slow, around a breast, before circling her tongue around the nipple, earning a loud moan. She swirled her tongue across the stiff bud, drawing intoxicating sounds of pleasure from Yasha. Beau lavished the same attention on the other breast, bringing a hand down, past Yasha’s pants, finding the woman’s swollen clit and rubbing circles around it.

“Mmm, Beau…” Yasha breathed out, tossing her head back.

The way she said her name lit another fire in Beau’s stomach, but she ignored the pooling heat between her legs, intent on returning the favor. When Beau pulled her hand away, a noise akin to a whine escaped Yasha’s lips, almost imperceptible. Beau started to ease Yasha’s pants over her hips, tugging them down, moving languidly across Yasha’s body as she went, pulling the pants off Yasha’s ankles and tossing them away. She kissed her way up one of Yasha’s thighs, relishing the feeling, keenly aware of the power stored in the thick, corded muscles just beneath the skin. It was a thrilling notion. Beau made her way to Yasha’s center. The woman was dripping with arousal, thick white curls glistening.

Beau leaned in for a taste, running her tongue between the folds. The sound she earned in response shot through Beau like lightning. Yasha’s hand settled on the back of Beau’s head, fingers winding through loose hair. Beau settled between Yasha’s legs and drew her tongue up and down the slick heat of Yasha’s core, earning unrestrained moans in the process. When Beau slipped her tongue inside, Yasha bucked her hips in response, pushing Beau head closer, begging her to go deeper. Beau obliged, dipping her tongue in as far as she could, curling it up as she pulled out. She ran her tongue up and down Yasha’s slit, occasionally pushing her tongue inside, steadily winding her up.

Yasha began to cant her hips, both hands finding their way into Beau’s hair, scratching lightly at her scalp in encouragement. Yasha’s moans had turned breathy, alternating between Beau’s name, and what sounded like begging in a language Beau did not know.

Beau moved to Yasha’s clit, taking it into her mouth, sucking and licking. Yasha’s movements became more frantic, voice hoarser, crying out, uninhibited. Beau picked up her pace, finding a pattern that seemed to drive Yasha mad and repeating it, tongue circling Yasha’s clit fervently, encourage by the response she received. It didn’t take long before Yasha came, crying out Beau’s name as she did. Beau pushed her tongue in and out of Yasha’s center as she rode out her orgasm, drawing out every last bit of pleasure.

When she was finished, Yasha’s fingers relaxed in Beau’s hair, but coaxed her up anyway, into a soft kiss. “Thank you,” she said as they parted.

“Don’t mention it,” Beau said. “I know you’re not like, looking for a relationship right now, but if you ever want…” She fumbled over her words, out of her element once more. “Uh, this, I guess…”

“I know where to look.” Yasha finished.

Beau nodded, keenly aware of their naked bodies flush against each other. “Did you want me to put on my clothes or…”

“Could you- could you stay awhile?”

“Yeah! Yeah, of course.” A bit unsure, Beau settled into Yasha’s side. The woman wrapped an arm around her, and as Beau began to relax a bit more, she tossed an arm across Yasha’s waist. It was weird, strange, to be like this. It sure as hell complicated how Beau felt about the barbarian of their group. Yet Beau had somehow managed to charm her way into Yasha’s bed. Yasha wasn’t looking for romance, and Beau was too volatile, but something had been created between them. What it would become, Beau didn’t really know. It was equal parts terrifying and exhilarating.

Beau wasn’t sure how long they had been there, but both of them were startled by a knock on the door, quickly parting and sitting up. Jester’s singsong voice filtered through the wooden door. “Beauuu, Yashaaa, are you done? I would like to go to sleep now!”

Beau glanced at Yasha, who had a noticeable blush in her cheeks. Beau chuckled to herself, shaking her heading, and began to pick up her clothes. She didn’t know what came next. What she did know, was that breakfast tomorrow would be a very interesting affair.


End file.
